Super Mario: Pearls of Wisdom
by Lucky Ryuujin
Summary: My retelling of Firestyle's awesome fan game.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Super Mario: Pearls of Wisdom.

Prologue

Mario woke up with a jolt. While he had been half awake, he suddenly remembered that he and Luigi had to be somewhere this day. As he leaped out of his top red bunk, he heard his brother calling to him from living room.

Luigi: What's the hold up Mario? Hurry up!

While he got dressed, the famed plumber reflected upon the events that had led to this soon-to-be meeting. Peach's cousin, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, had come to the Mushroom Kingdom on a vacation, leaving the four elemental guardians to watch Sarasaland in her absence. Mario and Luigi were invited by Peach to come to her castle and meet her cousin. It was actually the first time the brothers had seen her. She and Mario seemed to get along well enough, but she was extremely close with Luigi. Mario sniggered as he remembered how his brother couldn't keep his mouth closed when he first laid eyes on Daisy. Now fully dressed in his red shirt, cap, blue trousers, and brown boots, Mario met with his green-clad brother in the living room of their hillside house.

Luigi: Hey bro! Finally woke up, huh? Remember Peach and Daisy invited us to go on a cruise for the summer. You gotta hurry up though, we're late! They're already at the pier waiting!

With that, the two brothers were on their way. Little was said on the walk to the pier, as the brothers were in a hurry and did not wish to keep the princesses waiting. Had they stopped to look around, they would have realized that not all was well. Throughout the whole kingdom, toads were fleeing in panic and terror as they were chased by short purple creatures with big pointy, huge eyes, and pointed fangs. Mario and Luigi encountered a few Goombas, but left be when they saw the renegade mushrooms weren't interested in attacking. Rather, they were running away from the purple imps as well. However, as the two drew closer to the pier and the neighboring toad village, the noises of the invasion became all too noticeable. Luigi ducked and trembled in fear as several imps in space vessels fired lasers down upon him and the toads.

Luigi: Whaah! What the heck is going on here!? What's happening!? Waaaaahhh!

Mario didn't have the time to deal with his brother's cowardice. He could see Peach and a trembling Daisy in front of the large cruiser that was supposed to take them on their trip. The heroic plumber wasted no time in hurrying to the ladies. Luigi finally plucked up enough courage to follow his older brother.

Luigi: Peach! Daisy! What's happening?  
Peach: I don't know! We were just waiting for you guys when all this happened!

Daisy: A bunch of aliens just randomly came and started destroying the place! Luigi: Well then, why are we still standing here? Let's get on your ship and get outta here!

Tatanga: Leaving so soon?

Said the nasty high-pitched voice. The four turned to face the speaker. He looked similar to the rest of the aliens (as Daisy had identified them), but was taller and had darker skin. He wore black armor with metal shoulder pads and a yellow belt with a red buckle. Clearly this was the leader of the invaders.

Daisy: Who are you!?

Tatanga: My name is Tatanga! I have come just to cause you guys trouble! Nyahahahaha!

Peach: How dare you invade my kingdom! I order you to stop your invasion!

Tatanga: Well, you see, it's not that I can't stop, it's that I don't want to. Nyahahaha! I'm going to take over this fungus kingdom and you four are not wanted here!

Tatanga pulled out an amulet and raised it aboe his head. It was a pointed crystal which shone of pinks and purples.

With this Amulet of Krad, I'm unstoppable!

Mario charged the evil invader, but as he did the amulet suddenly let off a wave of darkness. The dark power enveloped Mario as he rushed in. After a blinding flash of white light, Luigi and the princesses were shocked to see the heroic plumber back where he was with them, now dazed and flat on his behind.

Peach: Mario!

Tatanga: Nyahahaha! See what I mean? You can't beat me while I have this! Now, like I said before, you guys aren't wanted here! This is my kingdom now, so you'd better leave, NOW!

Since there was nothing to be done about the new menace, the four were forced to obey. As they sailed away from the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach was the first to voice her unhappiness of the situation.

Peach: I can't belive I got kicked out of my own kingdom!

Daisy: Well you know we can't let E.T. get away with this! Is there anything we can do about that amulet?

Peach: Well there is an old legend, about the Amulet of Krad and the Pearls of Wisdom. The legend says that thousands of years ago, the Amulet was part of a set of six pearls that held control over the six elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Thunder, and Shadow. The jewel was supposed to bind all the Pearls together. The legend says that the amulet was corrupted by dark magic, and caused the pearls to spread all over the world. If we locate the Pearls we should be able to counter the amulet's power!

Luigi: Then those Pearls are just what we need! Lead the way Mario!

Mario nodded his head and raised his fist high. He knew what he had to do. It was his duty to save the Mushroom Kingdom from evil once again. But what new surprises and obstacles would this new adventure have in store for him and his allies?

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Daisy Cruiser 1

Luigi: So... does anybody know where exactly the Pearls are?

The green-clad plumber voiced the question that everyone had been thinking since the voyage had begun.

Peach: All I know is what I already explained in the legend.

Daisy: Relax! I know a way we can find out.

Luigi: You do?  
Peach: But how?

Daisy: Well, something as powerful as the Pearls would have to give off tremendous energy signature, correct?

Luigi: I suppose so.

Daisy: And since the Pearls are powered by the elements, the signature would be elemental. Therefore, you could easily find the Pearls if you knew how to track elemental signatures.

Luigi: Okay...

Peach: Are you saying you can track elemental signatures, Daisy?  
Daisy: Nope, but I know someone who does!

Mario: ?  
Luigi: Who?

Peach: Who?  
Daisy: The Elemental Guardians of Sarasaland! With their sensitivity to the elements, they could help us locate the Pearls from anywhere in the world, or at least four of them.

Peach: But aren't they still in Sarasaland?  
Luigi: Yeah! How will we contact them?

Daisy pulled out a hand-sized metal ball. One third of it was blue, one third red, and one third yellow.

Daisy: Witht this!

All of a sudden, red part of the ball moved aside to reveal a glass visor with two beady black eyes. It then leaped out of Daisy's hand and hovered in the air via a tiny jetpack. Mario, Luigi, and Peach looked on stunned. It became even weirder when the ball started talking.

Pop: Hello there! I am the Portable Overworld Passage unit, or POP! Nice to meet you all!

Mario: !

Daisy: This is the latest breathrough Sarasaland science has to offer. Pretty cool, eh?

Luigi: I'll say!

Peach: He's amazing!

Daisy: Say Pop, would you mind doing us a favor?

Pop: Anything for you, Daisy.

Daisy: We need you to deliver a message to Hiyoihoi of the Easton kingdom. Tell him we are searching for the Pearls of Wisdom and ask him where we can find the Earth Pearl.

Pop: Easton it is! Enabling Sky Mode!

With that, Pop morphed into a small airplane of yellow and blue. He then took off from the Daisy Cruiser deck and flew into the horizon.

Pop: Be back soon!

Luigi: Who is Hiyoihoi?

Peach: I remember. He's the champion of the Tokotokos in Easton kingdom and the Elemental Guardian of Earth.

Daisy: Yep! If anyone knows where the Earth Pearl is, he does.

One hour later, Pop returned and regressed into his ball form.

Pop: Message for Daisy!

Daisy: Play hologram.

Pop fired the holographic image from his visor. Before the group appeared an enormous living statue similar in appearance to those found on Easter Island, only this one was green in color, had tiny feet and stubby arms with gloved hands. He also had on a pair of shades.

Luigi: Woah! That's Hiyoihoi!? Wouldn't want to end up in a brawl with him.

Hiyoihoi: 'Ello Princess Daisy! I got your message, mon! I used ma mojo to find some heavy Earth magic in da Wavy Plains. It got loads of darkness too. Probably one of dem Pearls you lookin' for. Better get it 'fore someone else does. Good luck, mon!

Luigi: Wavy Plains. That's not far from here! I can get us there in another hour flat.

Peach: Splendid! Things are looking up for us.

Eventually, the cruiser landed in the port of the grassy area of Wavy Plains. While docked, Daisy allowed the many toads inhabiting the plains to enjoy themselves on her cruiser. She quickly grabbed a microphone and made an announcement to everyone on board.

Daisy: Welcome to my fabulous, personal ocean liner! Shop for items, play minigames, and talk to people.

The crowd eagerly cheered at the news.

Daisy: While we are here in Wavy Plains, anyone and everyone may enjoy themselves.

When she was done addressing the crowd, Daisy went over to Mario.

Daisy: I suppose you'll soon be off to search for the Pearl. Before you go, I recommend talking to the people on the cruiser. You may learn a thing or two. I'd have Luigi go with you, but someone has to steer the ship in case of an emergency. Good luck Mario.

Mario nodded to her and, deciding to heed her advice, went off to explore the cruiser and converse with the passengers and visitors. The first individual he came across was a toad.

Toad: Hey, when you get a power up, you can use its abilities.

The plumber knew this all too well, as he had relied on power ups many times during his past adventures. Some other toads had some advice for him as well.

Toad: Hey, remember that you can't jump on every enemy you see! Use your judgement!

Mario had learnt that lesson the hard way during his first adventure in the Mushroom Kingdom, when he'd tried jumping on a Spiny. Below deck, he was surprised to find his friend Toadette behind the counter of the cruiser's shop.

Toadette: Hi Mario! Bet you weren't expecting to see my on this voyage, were you? I now work part time on this ship running the store. Oh, the greeting... Welcome to the Daisy Cruiser general store! Look around for anything you like!

Unfortunately, Mario didn't have any coins on him at the moment. Still, he thought it a good idea to explore what was in stock. Most of the items and power ups he was familiar with, but one or two he had never seen or heard of before. Toadette decided to call him to the counter.

Toadette: Tell you what, since we're friends, the first purchase is on me. Okay?

He made sure it was okay with her, then nodded.

Toadette: May I recommend the Rock Mushroom? Not only is it very powerful, but there's plenty of space and few enough cliffs in Wavy Plains for you to use it effectively? I know you know how to use one.

It sounded like a good idea to the plumber, so he took one Rock Mushroom.

Toadette: Come back soon!

Mario climbed up the stairs to the above deck, where he met with more passengers and learned more interesting facts.

Toad: Hey you! You look like you love pulling up grass! Sometimes helpful items are hidden underground!

Suddenly, two familiar figures caught Mario's eye. On the other side of the cruiser's enormous swimming pool were two of his partners. Both were koopas. One wore a sky blue sleeveless hoodie with blue jeans and white shoes. One of his eyes was lazy and a bandage draped across his snout. The other wore a red bandana around his neck and red wrist cuffs. Both his shell and shoes were dark blue. He too had on a bandage, this one on his right cheek. As Mario made his way towards the two koopas, they noticed him and called out.

Koops: Hey Mario! It's me, Koops! You remember me, right?

How could Mario have forgotten the shy yet brave koopa who helped him to gather the Crystal Stars and open the Thousand-Year Door? It was wonderful to see him after so long.

Mario: ...

Koops: What have I been up to? I can't say much. Life in Petalburg is pretty peaceful. Koopie and I are still dating. Oh yeah, I met Kooper about four months ago. We've become friends and like to hang out.

Mario: ...

Koops: Any useful information? Yeah actually. You know, depending on where the ship is docked, different people will come aboard!

Kooper: Hey, remember me? It's your pal Kooper!

One of Mario's oldest partners, Kooper had been the one to help gather the Star Spirits and defeat Bowser when he tried to use the Star Rod to take over the Mushroom Kingdom.

Kooper: Like Koops said, we hang out a lot. Hear you're saving the world again. We'd both love to help, but we're trying to solve a strange mystery at the moment.

Mario: ...

Kooper: What mystery? We'll let you know when we know more ourselves. I'm sure everyone here has something to tell you. Ask around!

Koops: And good luck!

After saying goodbye to his former partners, Mario realized that he had pretty much gotten all the necessary information he could onboard the cruiser and made to depart. Suddenly,...

Luigi: Bro!? Bro? Come to the bridge. Something's come up.

Mario did as his little brother asked. He was curious as to what Luigi wanted to see him about. When he made it to the bridge, Mario saw his brother holding onto something. It was a perfectly rounded aquamarine stone. Before Mario could ask any questions, Luigi spoke.

Luigi: I have no idea what it is. While I was pulling us into port, I heard something fall behind me and... here it is. Kinda weird, but there's this feeling... like it somehow belongs to me.

It was indeed strange, Mario had to agree. He reache out and touched the stone in Luigi's hands. When his fingers came into contact with the mysterious object, Mario felt an odd sensation, like someone speaking into his mind.

_Miracle Stone!_

To be continued...

Please R&R everybody and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Wavy Plains

In the end, Mario decided to leave the mysterious Miracle Stone in Luigi's hands. Both brothers agreed that it was definitely something that needed looking in to, but the Pearls were still the top priority. When Mario exited the Daisy Cruiser and made his way to the tiny harbor village of Wavy Plains, he saw that several of the passengers, including his friends, had already dismembarked as well. There was also a friendly toad to greet him.

Toad: Welcome to Petalville!

The plumber tipped his hat to the friendly citizen before meeting up with Princess Peach.

Peach: Oh hi Mario. It seems my presence here has many of the toads worried or confused. I'm just reassuring everyone that everything will be okay. You just focus on finding that Earth Pearl and please be careful.

Mario nodded to the princess. Before heading out, he had some things to take care of. First off was powering up. Mario pulled out the Rock Mushroom Toadette had given him and absorbed its power. When he had, his normally red shirt and hat were now a brownish gray. He was now Rock Mario. In this form, he could encase himself in a boulder and roll forward until either he ran into a wall, was hit, or dispeled the rock himself. Once finished with that, Mario decided he should probably talk to some townsfolk .

Toad: Try to collect as many coins as possible! You can use them to buy stuff at the shop.

As much as Mario appreciated the information, he was already well aware that he would need money to buy more items. Up ahead was Koops. Mario noticed he seemed a bit downcast, most likely from nostalgia. Petalville was very reminiscent of Petalburg after all, even the name. The shy koopa saw Mario and spoke.

Koops: Y'know, this place reminds me of Petalburg. Weren't we supposed to go there on the cruise?

The plumber wasn't so sure about that. All he knew was that he and the gang were going to visit many faraway places. Whether Petalburg had been one of those destinations was beyond him. Nevertheless, he gave Koops a pat on the shoulder for reassurance. Koops smiled

Koops: You're right. I shouldn't let this get me down. We still get to visit new places right? By the way, good luck on finding that Pearl. I'm gonna go look for Kooper.

After leaving the village, Mario began his search for the Earth Pearl. At first, he didn't know where to look. Wavy Plains was a big place with dozens of open fields and hills as far as the eye could see. Then, something caught his eye. The northern half of Wavy Plains was lined with mountains, and there was one that rose above all the others. According to a map Mario had read in the village, it was called Peril Peak. Remembering his past adventures, Mario realized that many of the artifacts and important artifacts he had to collect were in the most difficult places to get to. Seeing Peril Peak raised a few alarms in the small plumber's head. Deciding that was where he would look, Mario set off. The Rock Mushroom proved just as useful as Toadette had promised. With it, Mario was able to roll across the fields and plow through his enemies with ease, drastically cutting his time to reach Peril Peak.

Surprisingly, the first enemy Mario came across was a Spiny. Mario was shocked because Spinies usually appeared only in later stages of his adventures. To face one so soon made him wonder if this one would be more difficult. Still, the red-shelled critter was no match for Rock Mario. Other enemies Mario was also familiar with with, such as Hammer Bros, Goombas, Shy Guys, Bullet Blasters and Bills, and the odd Koopa Striker. There were some newer ones as well. One was a type of Koopa with a black shell. Mario learned that when he jumped on and/or defeated one of these Koopas, it would explode a second later, meaning he would have to be more careful and keep his distance around them. Tatanga's alien minions had also returned to hinder Mario in his progress, this time carrying laser guns.

While fending off enemies and making his way to the mountains, Mario also remembered to jump under blocks to collect coins, as well as uproot grass. The red weeds reminded the plumber of his dream adventure in Subcon. How odd that he should find the same type of grass here. At long last, Mario made it to Peril Peak and began his ascent up the mountain and to the Earth Pearl. But obtaining it would not be as easy as finding it, as our hero would soon discover.

To be continued...

Please R&R everyone. Any type of review is a good review. Thank you!


End file.
